


【鼬佐】Skirt

by Libhb



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other, brother incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libhb/pseuds/Libhb
Summary: 满足自我性癖的发泄爽文预警：极度oocFemboy Sasuke血腥描写
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	【鼬佐】Skirt

宫坂纱织所在的班级突然新来了一位转学生，学期早已度过三分之二，第一声蝉鸣叫响的时候，班导推开刚刚结束早课的教室门领进来一个留着黑色长发的女生，她迈进教室转过正脸的同时，纱织注意到，教室里往日喧闹无休的青春期男子纷纷手忙脚乱地安静下来。  
那是个身材高挑的美人，也许是因为青春期个子窜得过急，瘦削得几乎嶙峋，锁骨支棱着，仿佛快从那层薄白近乎透明的皮肉里血淋淋地刺出来，额前的刘海漫不经心散乱着，遮掩着一双漂亮到摄人心魂的眼睛，这双眼睛里放不下任何人。  
宫坂纱织忍不住轻轻笑起来，她看到这个女孩走上讲台双腿交错抬起时因校服裙修改得过短露出的色情的阴影，这一块阴影的晃动是如何掌控着男同学们的一呼一吸，这些思春期少年的青涩与慌乱总是让她感到愉悦。  
黑板上很快书写出女孩的名字，宇智波佐助。纱织心跳乱了一瞬，女孩开口，不，应该说是男孩，没错，虽然是清亮细腻的悦耳嗓音，但这绝对是男孩才有的声音，他说，我是宇智波佐助，请多指教。  
方才还为他春心荡漾的这些毛头小子们，脸上五彩斑斓，红的白的灰的绿的，甚至还有人震怒得吼出了声，纱织在短暂的惊诧后立即收获到了更大的快乐，她控制不住兴奋地用笔尖在本子上戳出了好几个混乱的小洞，有意思的人到来了，她毫不避讳地与宇智波佐助四目交汇，那双浓黑的眼睛没有因为众人的无措泛起一丝波澜，他毫不关心这些交头接耳的未来同学们，纱织眯起眼睛，绽放了一个代表着友好的诡异笑容，她嘴唇张阖：  
欢迎你的光临。

因为带着佐助搬到这个偏僻城镇的缘故，鼬往来东京都的通勤时间延长到了四个小时，所幸大部分学业已经完成，只需每周两次上京完成导师安排的研讨总结会。靠在列车冰凉的扶手上，他疲惫地捏了捏自己的鼻梁，黄昏的余晖慷慨地泼洒在车厢中，窗外是一亩接着一亩仿佛永无尽头的青色稻田，电线将粉色的天空切割成杂乱无章的块状，鸟群惊飞，鼬惶恐地发现自己脑海里又冒起沸腾的血海与岩浆，还有火光中，佐助泛着泪光的眼睛。  
到家时夜幕业已低垂，家中却无灯光，佐助应该早就下课回家才对，初来乍到，不可能这么快就有朋友相邀，学校的社团活动，他也没有去参加的可能。  
鼬穿过玄关，小镇的月光总是比大城市明亮，他看见餐桌上趴着的身影，他以为佐助是在等待他回家的时候发困睡着了，他没有开灯，只是就着印象中器物的摆放开火做饭，瓦斯炉啪一声亮起火光，火苗跳跃着，映出他眼下抹不去的青黑。  
“哥哥…”  
近乎呻吟的呼唤迅速拉扯住鼬松弛的神经，他转身，看见佐助枕在雪白手臂上泛着奇异红晕的脸，双瞳中盛着两汪荡漾的泉水，鼬几乎是立刻想到了一些不够愉快的记忆，他的弟弟柔若无骨地攀附着他，喘息急促，骨节，肢体，嘴唇，那些艳丽的红，窒息般美丽的痉挛和颤抖，痛苦远远大于欢愉的鸣泣之音…  
鼬还是走过去试着捡起这一摊散落的骨血，佐助的肢体好像真的散架一般怪异地任他摆布，鼬敏锐地察觉到异样，他去看弟弟的眼睛——茫然地望着他，没有焦距，但是颤抖着，很快佐助全身都颤抖起来，他仰起头发出嗬嗬的呼吸声，然后哇地一下蜷缩进鼬的怀里失控般地呕吐起来。  
鼬觉得自己应该产生那种叫生气，或者更严重些能够被称为愤怒的情绪，但是他没有，他只是感到从心底蔓延至全身的麻木，他把佐助从椅子上拖下来，很用力地掐着弟弟两颊柔软的肉，涎水和呕吐出来的胃粘液挂在他撅起的嘴边，鼬逼视着这个男孩，他生命中唯一的至亲至爱，直到那双与他酷肖的眼睛重拾了焦距，并最终把焦点落在他脸上。  
佐助呛咳着，笑着，双手暧昧地攀上鼬的手臂，游移到掐着他自己脸颊的两掌中，他捧着哥哥的手，有些快乐地发声，你生气了吗？  
鼬也笑起来，然后他狠狠地将手一甩，佐助狼狈地被他抛掷到地板上，那条今天早上由鼬亲自为他穿上的校服裙几乎被掀起来，只堪堪掩住脆弱的腿根，很快裙摆被佐助亢奋的阴茎顶出一个凸起，鼬转身走到流理台边，往沸腾的锅中扔下食材和调料，不用回头他也知道此刻佐助一定自己掀起了那短得可怜的裙子，露出那条同样由自己亲手为他穿上的蓝白条纹蝴蝶结内裤，纯棉的布料上有泅开的湿痕，亲爱的弟弟那还没完全成熟的生殖器颤巍巍地从内裤边探出头来，可怜巴巴地吐着前液，鼬闭了闭眼睛，试图将自己从这些细节太过鲜明的画面中拯救出来，然后他听到弟弟的呻吟声，阴茎被撸动，那个孩子像条蛇一样蠕动挣扎。  
“哥…哥哥…我只是太想你了……哈啊…”他只是太想我了。  
佐助开始叫自己的名字，三个音节，被性快感分裂成迷乱的喘息，就像他眼前这锅被高温煮烂炖烂的食物。  
他关火，盛菜，端上餐桌，然后又回到佐助身旁，他的靠近让佐助更卖力地动作起来，叫声愈发放荡，鼬想隔壁邻居一定也能听到这只发春的小猫如何淫叫，然后编撰出各种各样怪诞不经的轶事艳闻，传出去，传遍这个小镇，然后他会牵着弟弟的手，走在街上，若无其事，目中无人，他会亲吻他，甚至会把手伸进佐助的短裙里，他会爱他。  
但是此时此刻，鼬只是几乎趴下地用额头贴着佐助的额头，他把佐助汗湿的头发理到耳后，然后另一只手摸到弟弟的下身，摸到后面，果然被他摸到一个震动的小玩意，他笑起来，然后拉着线毫不犹疑地把那在佐助身体里也许作动了一整天的粉色跳蛋拽出来，佐助即刻便达到了高潮，花枝乱颤着，精液喷射在鼬曾经十分整洁的衣服上，屁股后面也流出一小摊水，鼬拢着他，看起来就好像他是在鼬怀里失控了那样，他的腿根到足尖都痉挛着，又像瘫痪了那样不能自控，他突然又仰起头急喘着，快要呕吐，鼬一把捞起他丢进浴缸里，看他被自己的呕吐物弄得一塌糊涂，鼬打开喷头，冰水极速浇冲下来，佐助被淋得打颤，“你疯了吗鼬？你干什么！我会死的！”。  
佐助湿淋淋地冲他吼叫，瞪红了眼睛，嘴巴不饶人地开始骂起脏话。鼬也被水淋得湿透，他觉得累极了，想赶快逃离这里，离开前他揪住佐助已经留得很长的头发：“你才是不折不扣的疯子！你又吃了什么不三不四的东西？那些药，无论我扔掉多少次，你总有办法拿到新的，是我还不够纵容你？我做得还不够吗？”  
鼬很用力地关上了浴室的门，他靠着门无力地坐到地板上，地板很凉，他身上也很凉，但他只觉得自己被一把烧了很久的火翻来覆去地炙烤着，就差那么一点就要化成灰烬，他听到佐助还在斥骂或者是在很伤心地哭着，这样的日子还将持续很久，这样的煎熬永远都不算完，除非他们死去，躺在荒凉的大地上，被黄沙淹没，被烈日暴晒，被飞鹰吃进肚子里，鼬想着，除非这样，他们才能在飞鹰的内脏里，愉悦地融为一体，他们的皮肉筋骨一定会欢呼尖叫着拥抱在一起，咕嘟咕嘟，扑哧扑哧，像一场庆典。

宫坂纱织有观察人类的癖好，总是趾高气昂的班长，经常被欺凌的眼镜仔，以及，转学生宇智波佐助。距离他们成为同班同学已经一个星期，她注意到宇智波佐助嘴角总是红肿着，甚至有些溃烂，身上也总是有青紫的痕迹，几乎从不听讲，上课不是偷偷翻看森茉莉的小说就是趴着睡觉，但是随堂测验的分数却能让老师哑口无言。老师们也很默契地不对他多做管束，宫坂纱织想起在佐助入学前曾经有一个和他长相相似的长发男人多次出现在教师办公室，是个和佐助一样温度很低的男人，眼里放不下任何人。  
宇智波佐助是个独行侠，这是理所当然的结果，一开始还有不知情者递过示好的牛奶，后来他走过的地方会自动留出一条路，这些挤眉弄眼的高中生一致地向他行注目礼，这些目光里情绪交杂，然而宇智波佐助始终像一捧被捂在心口的雪，冰冷得拒人三尺，又透明得仿佛快要化掉。  
纱织知道那些男孩女孩，聊天群组里咸湿的讨论，恶毒的揣测，大家都像在围观一件猎奇的艺术品，想触碰，又怕惹上诅咒，只好更千百倍地将诅咒奉还。  
那天早上讨好的微笑，并没有让宫坂纱织成为“例外”，宇智波佐助对他的同学们一视同仁，极其公正地当所有人都不存在。  
佐助的书桌抽屉里开始出现动物尸体。  
事情迅速恶化到佐助的哥哥不得不出现的地步，一只绵软雪白的小兔子被剖开了肚子放置在他的桌上，内脏和着血流出来，小兔子还不断抽搐着翻动身体，全班人默契地注视着他一步一步走到自己的座位上，有人已经拿出手机开始录像。宫坂纱织戴着耳机念英语单词，是唯一一个没有被恶作剧吸引的人类。  
佐助盯着那只兔子看了很久，直到它停止挣扎，毛发被血染得脏兮兮的。他伸出手，帮这只无辜遭厄的动物塞回了长长的肠子肺肾膀胱，佐助满手是血，然后突然捂住了自己的脸。  
“哇哭了哭了！” 

鼬赶到的时候，佐助独自一人坐在校长室的沙发上，头发凌乱，脸上，手上，衣服上全是干涸的血迹，他抬起脸看向他，很高兴的样子，“哥哥！”。主任和校长告诉了他大概经过，佐助用美术刀划伤了两个女生的脸，其中一个还被利器扎穿了手掌，已经迅速送去医院救治，家长不时便会赶来。  
宫坂纱织和平野凛，恶作剧的主谋和从犯，鼬用高昂的赔偿金买断了一切歇斯底里。

他们是走回家的，哥哥牵着弟弟的手，佐助很安静，但又好像很雀跃，他还是一身脏污，好像总也洗不干净，但是那些斑驳的铁锈样的红，竟像某种奇异刺青，踊跃地妆点着他，他和哥哥牵着手，走在忽明忽暗的天光里，水田里倒映着云影，风里吹来花的香味，他感到胸口很痒，满涨着一池春水，快要冲破他的身体溃堤而来，他看到鼬侧身望着他的样子，哥哥美丽无双的眼睛，他们基因里刻下的相像，从很小的时候，他就这样被哥哥注视着，牵挽着，怀抱着，他们从血与火的厄运里苟活，相依为命。  
“我觉得我就是那只兔子，你愿意做剖开我的那个人吗？”  
“你不是那只兔子。”  
“可是我们会死掉。”  
“会的。”  
“你想活着吗？”  
“没什么区别。”  
“你会活到一百岁！”  
“可以。”  
“可是我没有办法在你身边待一百年。”  
“你可以。”  
“你不会喜欢。你总是生气。”  
“你可以。”  
“我想你剖开我。”  
他们到家了，还是那间浴室，鼬细心调试好水温，脱下佐助穿着的那身女式校服，脱下胸罩，内裤，用润湿的热毛巾擦去弟弟身上沾染的血垢，擦到胸口时鼬看到佐助因为长期服用药物后天长出来的那对乳房，佐助把那双乳子凑到他手心，他濡湿的眼睛可怜极了，好像在请求鼬摸一摸自己，这是赤裸裸的引诱，鼬没有遂他的意去抓揉这对软肉，他吻了他，舌头勾着舌头的吻他吃他，他觉得没来由的恼怒，对自己赌气一般地吞没着佐助的一切。  
佐助偏执地拉着鼬的手往自己胸口放，两具躯体挨得极近，鼬的裤链被拉开，阴茎被佐助用手迷恋地爱抚，他被快感逼迫得不由自主地抓住那团肉，过于用力还使佐助发出痛呼，他又被这声痛呼惊得一颤，他不想让佐助感到痛苦，从始至终他都不想让佐助痛苦，可是无论怎样做，好像都会伤害他，直到今天这种局面，他像个十恶不赦的恶人，佐助是因为他才会变成这样，他想过自己也许可以离开，如果是这种不伦的感情才把这个孩子逼成这样，那他可以立即消失。  
可是他需要他，国王会离不开夜莺，园丁会离不开玫瑰，他们彼此需索着，并被这无上的罪恶煎熬成伤痕累累的两具遗骸，诗人墓碑上枯败的藤蔓。  
“哥哥，你抱着我。”鼬便抱住他。  
“你插进来，从这里，求你。”鼬便进入他。  
他们交媾在一起，抽动喘息，丧失理智地呻吟，鼬从背后搂住弟弟的身躯，双手揉搓着颤动的胸乳，直到乳头硬挺起来，红艳艳地缀在佐助雪白的胸膛，鼬可以从镜子里看到这样畸形又淫乱的场景，佐助仰着头迷乱地叫着他的名字，又努力回过头想要与鼬接吻，鼬的阴茎在他身体深处蛮横地动作，水声靡靡，他被撞得五脏六腑都快飞出去，他又想起那只兔子，心里极为悲怆，眼角溢出泪来。  
鼬亲他的嘴，又去亲那蜿蜒的泪痕，你为什么总是难过，是我让你难过吗？鼬明白自己背负着爱的十字架，在沙漠里行走了许久，不堪重负，快要垮掉，他是苦行僧，是挣扎的小蚂蚁，到头来哪里都去不了，只能抱紧水源，抱紧心中的圣经，抱紧一个佐助，除此之外别无他法。  
佐助贪婪地看着镜子，镜子里鼬和他一样沉醉一样疯狂，一样丧失理智，他感到自己是被渴求着的，他知道从他第一次向鼬献媚，他没有放过一丝一毫鼬的微妙变化，鼬想要他，他们共享罪恶。可是鼬总是会离开他的，即使父母双亡只剩他们两个，他无数次听到别人说起，哥哥会结婚，哥哥会有新的家庭，这好像是一个不可违逆的结果。那时候他尚且年幼，不明白哥哥为什么会拥有新的家庭，他理所当然地认为他和哥哥会永远在一起。  
“我们…我们组成新的家庭吧…鼬…”佐助断断续续地说道，他又被鼬翻了一面进入，面对面凝视着对方，鼬埋头去吮他敏感的乳头。  
他伸手环抱住鼬的脖颈，歪着脑袋，懵懂天真的模样。  
“什么？”鼬很专注地舔弄他两边的乳房，痒得他下面一阵一阵地绞紧，腿根抽搐着打摆子。  
“我可以做你的妻子…哈啊…鼬…我…你可以把我当作…女…女人…”佐助在被顶动和情热烧灭神智的间隙呓语般念念有词，鼬又吻住他，然后试图平息自己的喘息听佐助把话说完，他深深地注视他，想要弄明白这个小孩到底都在想些什么。  
鼬皱着眉头望着他，看起来很严肃，像是生气，佐助又忐忑起来，他只好捂住鼬的眼睛眉毛，让自己不那么慌乱。  
他缩了缩后穴，切实感觉到鼬在自己身体里，才支支吾吾地开口：  
“你不需要…不需要新的家庭，你不要丢下我，我会陪着你一百年！你可以这样干我，怎样都可以，你射给我吧！我也许可以怀孕，我会给你生小孩…！”  
佐助还絮絮叨叨说些天真的话，鼬把他的手从自己眼睛上掰开，他能感觉到佐助手心里的汗好像也捂湿了自己的眼睛，他把脑袋埋进佐助胸口，很宁静，像突然返还成幼童，他只是沉默地听着这个在他心里永远是小孩子小朋友的人，嘴巴不停地吐泡泡，吐了一屋子斑斓的光晕，泡泡挤满了狭小的浴室，把鼬温温柔柔地包裹起来，他抱着佐助，又好像是被佐助怀抱着，他不忍笑话他荒唐的梦呓，他终于找到痛苦的根源，疯狂的病灶，终于找到一切因果，又得到了所有答案。他又快乐又痛苦地打断佐助的话，“我不会有新的家庭，佐助，我只有你。”  
“我会爱你。”  
“我一直爱你。”

鼬抬头望着佐助，前所未有的坦然，他嗅到男孩身上甜蜜的香味，像开繁的蔷薇。


End file.
